Forgiveness rcr
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke has dishonor Hinata. what happens when he asks for her hand saying that what he did was out of love? Itachi comes and in a way helps Hinata...SasuHina ItaHina
1. Ashame

Forgiveness

_Ashame_

**chapter 1**

"Hinata! What happened to you!" Neji asked as he saw Hinata cuddled up in the ground. Her clothes where torn, her hair was a mess, she had blood in between her legs and was crying.

"I-I...H-he...H-he..." (thinking about it made her cry more) Hinata felt humiliated.

Neji had found her in the training field. Darkness was falling and she was not in the Hyuuga Manor. Neji went searching for her all over Kanoha. Not finding her anywhere in town, when searching for her in the training field. There is where he found her.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU! TELL ME! I'LL KILL HIM! THAT BASTARD!"

Neji started crying as he saw Hinata's condition. Who had dared touch his sweet, innocent Hinata! Who ever did would surely pay.

They had taken advantage of the most pure of all...Why her? She didn't deserve this.

"Hinata?...who was it?" Neji slowly got closer until he was standingn next to her.

He could see her pain and it hurt him. He kneeled down next to her...pull her up to him and confort her.

"Hinata it's alright...I...I am here...please hinata...please tell me...who did this to you" his voice came out like a murmur.

"S-s..." she couldn't stop crying, she was in shock. She hold on to Neji's clothes and started crying.

"W-why...W-why...why...why me?"

"Hinata...who was it? Where you able to see him?" he asked in a calm voice in order to calm her up.

"Y-yes"

"Who?"

"Sasuke" her answer was almost hearable.

_'THAT BASTARD! I'AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!'_

"Don't worry Hinata...everything will be alright...I am here...He won't harm you anymore."

"Hinata I am taking you home right now." He picked her up in his arms.

"NO!" Hinata's reaction was that of horror but calmed down as she started begging"no, p-please Neji, no. I-I d-don't want anybody to s-see me l-like this...m-my f-father, my s-sister...No...Plase no".

"Hush Hinata...it is best if I take you home," he started walking "just calm down...we will help you and make that bastard pay for his transgration."

She nodded and held to him tightly.

_'How could he do this to her...he humiliated her...she...who is so pure and innocent...he took that all away from her.'_

He arrived to the manner with Hinata in his arms.

Everybody present were shocked to see this sight. Her father arrive quick as they called for him in voices full of horror.

The sight he was sent shivers down his spine. He felt his heart was about to explote, the pain was unbareable.

"Hinata...Neji...what happened" Hes asked as he quickly run over to Neji and took her out of his arms.

Hinata cried full of shame. Everybody knew of her shame. Humiliation. Another dissapointment to her father. She had not been able to protect herself. But how could she...she was weak...and he was strong.

Now Hiashi (I don't know if this is her father's name or Neji's. I always get confuse) was held Hinata in his arms as he carried her to her room. Neji fallowed.

Hanabi herd all the commotion. She happened to hear Hinata's name. She was going to go upstairs to her sisters room to see if Hinata was alright. She was stopped by some servants.

"I want to know what is going on...where is Hinata? Is she alright? What is going on?" she started to struggle with the servants. She wanted to know what was going on with her sister but they wouldn't let her. "I have a right to know...Now step aside and let me pass!" she demanded but it didn't helped at all.

-meanwhile upstairs-

"clean her up" ordered Hiashi to the female Hyuuga servants.

They obeyed him and carefully took her out of his arms and took her to the bathroom. Some of the female servants went and filled the tub with warm water, while others got clean clothes. Once the tub was full, Hinata was undressed and was placed inside. Once they cleaned her up, they dressed her.

-On the other room a conversation is going on between Hiashi and Neji-

"It was sasuke...that bastard"

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he is evil just like his brother"

"but why...he knows that Hinata is the Hyuuga heir...why would he do such a thing...He surely knew the consequences...THEN WHY WOULD HE DO IT!" Hiashi couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What should we do?...I say we should make him pay...We should make him suffer 10x more as he made Hinata suffer...We sho-" Neji was cut off by a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Hiashi demanded quite annoyed as he opened the door.

"Sir...Kakashi and the Uchicha boy are downstairs asking to speak to you. They say it is really important, because it concerns about your daug-" the servant was pushed aside by Hiashi as he started to quikly head downstairs. Neji fallowed his uncle...there was no way he would let this bastard get away with this.

' HOW DARE HE...HOW DARE HE SHOW HIS FACE IN THIS HOUSE AFTER WHAT HE DID. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM AS SOON AS I SEE HIM!...THERE IS NO WAY HE IS GETTING AWAY!'

Neji was burning with anger in the inside but he tried his best not to show his feelings; otherwise his uncle might not allow him to be present when he spoke to kakashi and the Uchiha boy. He kept with his uncle's pace.

Finally...they were face to face with Kakashi and Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next?

Please leave reviews...If I get a good amount of revies I might continue writing more.

Next chapter:

Hyuuga boy will be so outraged by what Kakashi says.

"LOVE! THAT IS NOT LOVE...VIOLENCE IS NOT LOVE. IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW LOVE! DAMN YOU!..."

"NEJI! calm down or else leave!" Hiashi pointed to the door.


	2. Engaged

I do NOT own Naruto

Careful there are some bad language.

I know my Spelling and grammar are not that great. I am doing the best I can so please be patient and understanding with me. Math is my favorite subject and English isn't because I never seem to grasp it very well. I don't write like College student even though its my 3rd year...but you must understand my Major is Biology not English. So please be understanding. If you see any spelling errors please let me know, although I know I have alot of them.

-

Forgiveness

_Engagement_

**chapter 2**

Finally...they were face to face with Kakashi and Uchiha.

Kakashi and the Uchiha boy lowered to acknoledge the presence of the Hyuugas.

"How dare you show up in my house after what you've done to my daughter." Hiashi said this in a calm yet angry voice.

Hiashi was trying his best not to run up to the Uchiha boy and strangle him to death. He knew he had to be civilized.

"You have brought shame to our home...to our name...and my daughter."

Uchiha just stared at the floor. He felt horrible, he also felt shame. He wasn't able to control himself. He acted out of instint, out of passion. He wanted her, she resisted, he hurted her. He was ashame of his actions. He really loves Hinata but he hurted her. He was ashamed.

"Don't you have anything to say? ...Uchiha? Neji growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes looked up, although his face was still facing down the floor. His eyes didn't show any pride but shame.

Neji started getting mad when he saw his eyes full of shame. _'How dare he come over here and try to make us believe he is sorry. He is doing it on purpose! Well like hell he will get my pity!'_

"huh," Kakashi looked at Hiashi and waited until he got his full attention before continuing.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what this boy has done?"

"Yes I do. That is the reason I am here. Sasuke asked me come and be the go-between. Since I am his sensei he came to me"

There was a pause. Kakashi sighted and continued "Sasuke knows he did wrong and he wants to amend. He really loves Hinata and I am a witness to that."

By now Hiashi's and Neji's blood is boiling. They are trying their best to stay calm. Hiashi is being able to control his anger. Neji in the other hand is not.

Finally Neji bursts in anger "HE DOESN'T LOVE HINATA! IF HE LOVED HER HE WOULD HAVE NEVER HURT HER!"

Sasuke continues looking down.

Hiashi agrees with Neji, yet tries to stay calm and tells Neji to calm down.

Kakashi looks at Neji, then to Sasuke.

Sasuke can sense Kakashi looking at him and looks up to meet his eyes, then looks down again not being able to sustain the look.

Kakashi starts talking again "Sasuke really loves her. He was so in Love that he committed this foolishness. He couldn't control himself. He is a young and foolish boy that is in Love. When someone is in Love they do many foolish things."

"How-" Hiashi was about to speak when Neji had another of his outburst.

"LOVE! THAT IS NOT LOVE...VIOLENCE IS NOT LOVE. IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW LOVE! DAMN YOU!..."

"NEJI! calm down or else leave!" Hiashi pointed to the door.

Neji seemed to be calming down. Everybody was quiet for a momment when all of the suddenly Neji quickly lanced himself toward Sasuke. "IF THAT WAS LOVE, THEN I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE LOVE IS!" Sasuke had not been expecting this and Neji's punch took him by surprise. Neji didn't just hit him once. Neji him in his most sensitive area. Sasuke fell to his kneew with so much pain.

Kakashi didn't do anything to stop Neji.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK HER INNOCENCE," he punched Sasuke in the face "...HER PURITY. WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAINT HER PURITY? WHY? WHY..." another blow landed on Sasuke's face "...WHY? DID YOU...WHY?"

"NEJI! Leave this room at once!" Hiashi commanded as he opened the door to let Neji out.

Neji looked at Hiashi and couldn't believe it. _' How can he be so cold? If I was in his place I would be torturing Sasuke and giving him a slow death. Hinata...you don't care about her.'_

"but..." Neji was about to protest but was cut off by Hiashi's words and body movement.

"Neji, I feel the same but we need to be civilized."

"but.."

"I've had enough of you. Leave or else I will be forced to activate your seal" (Hiashi was in the pose necessary to activate the seal.)

Neji gave a death glare to Sasuke before leaving the room.

As soon as Neji left the room Sasuke got back on his feet. He was aware that Kakashi had known that Neji would attack him and yet, did nothing to stop Neji. He knew he deserved the beating and even more.

Hiashi continued "How is he planning to ammend? He is aware that what he did is something serious that can't just be corrected with an apology?"

"He is aware of that---- Like I said before...Sasuke loves Hinata and he wants to marry Hinata."

(the scene moves away from the room where Hiashi, Kakashi and Sasuke are talking to Hinata' s room. While the meeting is still taking place downstairs Neji is heading towards Hinatas room)

Hinata is now laying in her bed. She is being taken cared for by the female Hyuuga servants.

She silently cries as she remembers what happened. Somebody knocks at her door.

"Hinata, can I come in?"

"Y-Yes"

He opened the door and walks into Hinata's room. He walks toward her and sits on the side of the bed, next to her.

"N-Neji? w-what is g-going on d-downstairs?" Hinata seemed worried since she heard Neji screaming at someone. She was worried that maybe her father and Neji got into a discusion.

"..."

"Neji?"

"...He is here..." Neji's eye looked down "...he wants to talk with your dad. He brought Kakashi as a go-between."

"..."

"..."

"so...h-he is here?" here voice was barely audiable.

Neji sensing fear in Hinata's voice, embraced her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Hinata...as long as I am here I will protect you. He will never again lay a finger on you again." Neji's eyes were full of sorrow and determination. There was no way he would let anybody hurt Hinata, he would protect her...always.

"...I-It was my f-fault..."

Neji pulled away from Hinata and looked at her with anger.

"How is this your fault? Tell me!" his voice was calm yet full of anger "No Hinata, it was not your fault. DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Hinata was shocked by Neji's reaction, she looked down.

"I-I was w-weak...I-I w-wasn't able to d-defend m-myse-"

"No Hinata. That doesn't make you guilty. That makes him more guilty because he took advantage of you. He is the ONLY one to blame."

Hinata started crying again as she hugged Neji and her tears got Neji's clothes wet. Neji wanted to cry along with her but he didn't; Hinata needed confort and he had to be strong enough for both of them.

"T-thank you N-neji"

Neji simply nodded. They holded each other for a while without speaking. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hinata open up. There is an important issue we must discuss."

One of the Hyuuga servants opened the door and Hiashi came in. He ordered all the female Hyuuga servants to leave at once.

"Hinata...Neji since you are here already you might as well hear this."

Neji and Hinata listened carefully, quite concern with Hiashi's face and voice. ' _An important Isue?' _Neji looked straight into Hiashi's eye.

Hiashi for a while stares back into Neji's eyes but then his eyes move toward Hinata.

"Hinata, as you well know that what has happened will bring shame to the Hyuuga family. Don't you?"

Neji gets up quickly with anger and is about to say something when he felt Hinata's hand grab his hand. He turns and looks at Hinata. She gives him a nod to let him know he shouldn't say or do anything. Neji calms down and sits down.

"...As I was saying. To continue having our Honor **_we_** have decided to keep this incident quiet. Nobody will never know about it. All the servants that saw this will be ordered not to say anything...They will obey, so there isn't any trouble with them. Although there is another thing necessary to keep our clan's name clean." Hiashi paused for a momment and then continued "Hinata...for the best to our clan you **_will_** marry the Uchiha boy."

"WHAT!"

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know this chapter was really bad but I am trying my best.

What will happen next?

Please leave reviews...If I get a good amount of revies I might continue writing more.

Next chapter:

"He can't just come out here and treat Hinata like a whore!"

"How is he treating her like a whore? He has asked for her hand in marriage. He says he loves her and feels ashame for what he did. He will treat her like a bride. He will give her honor instead of shame. He could have run away after what he did but he didn't. Instead he come and asked forgiveness and for her hand. How then is he treating her like a whore? Tell me...Neji...you better choose your words wisely next time before opening your mouth."

I am planning on Getting Sasuke beat up by Neji (surprise attack). The marriage ceremony will be on the next chapter. Sasuke is going to be in the altar with a black eye, broken nose, broken bones and bruises all over.


	3. Sad Wedding

I do NOT own Naruto

Careful there are some bad language.

I know my Spelling and grammar are not that great. I am doing the best I can so please be patient and understanding with me. Math is my favorite subject and English isn't because I never seem to grasp it very well. I don't write like College student even though its my 3rd year...but you must understand my Major is Biology not English. So please be understanding. If you see any spelling errors please let me know, although I know I have alot of them.

-

I am going to run through the wedding really fast ( I get bored on weddings anyways).

Forgiveness

Sad wedding

**chapter 3**

"What?"

"You can't be serious," Neji had anger in his eyes "you can't do this to Hinata! It is shameful for her."

Neji looked at Hinata who had turned her face away from her father.

"How is it shameful? She will be married. No body will know about the incident with the Uchiha boy. Everybody will respect her. She will be respected. Neither Hinata or our clan will be shamed."

Hinata lowered her face and tried not to cry. She didn't dare look at her father. She knew her father would blame her and only her for being weak.

Neji got up from the bed. He looked to Hiashi and met his eyes.

"That Uchiha...GRR...He hurts Hinata then comes like nothing happen. Now he wants to marry her! ha...how simple, NO?"

"Does he think he can do what he pleases with her? Are you going to allow him to do this to your daughter?"

Hiashi was getting irritated.

"Neji...its too complicated. You wouldn't understand. It is also hard for me to allow this but it is for the best."

"No I wouln't Understand, but still" he closed his eyes "he can't just come out here and treat Hinata like a whore!"

"How is he treating her like a whore? He has asked for her hand in marriage. He says he loves her and feels ashame for what he did. He will treat her like a bride. He will give her honor instead of shame. He could have run away after what he did but he didn't. Instead he come and asked forgiveness and for her hand. How then is he treating her like a whore? Tell me...Neji...you better choose your words wisely next time before opening your mouth."

Hinata wasn't able to hold her tears anymore. She still kept her look down. She was silently sobbing.

Hiashi turn to look at Hinata then Neji. He started to exit Hinata's room, when he suddenly stop "In a week. It is already decided."

Hiashi left Neji standing full of anger and Hinata sobbing bitterly.

Invitations were made the next day after the wedding was decided. Uchiha had offered to pay for everything since his parents had left him a big bank account (In other words he was rich). Uchiha had told Hiashi that he wanted to honor Hinata. He wanted her to have the most beautiful wedding anybody had ever seen. He wanted Hinata to wear a beautiful white dress (even though she wasn't pure anymore). He wanted to honor Hinata in front of everyone. He wanted to be the one to organized the wedding. He decided the wedding would be held on the Uchiha Manor, since Hiashi told him Hinata would no longer be the heir after the wedding. He didn't care. She would become an Uchiha, that was all he cared.

He was finally going to get what he wanted. Yet...he didn't want it to be like this. He was sorry for what he did.

Now the hardest part: he had to tell his best friend he was marrying her. Naruto would hate him and see him as a traitor. Hinata had just become his girlfriend...and now she was marrying his best friend. He wouldn't understand. She loves Naruto but he tooked her away from him without her will.

_' I am sorry Naruto'_

"Naruto, I need to speak to you..."

"I already know Sasuke. I got the invitation."

"I am sorry."

"Humph! Yeah...sure."

Sasuke could see Naruto's pain. He could sense he was suffering. It hurted him deeply.

Naruto gave Sasuke a disapointed look, turn around and left without saying a word.

DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

Sasuke was walking down to his place after training. He was exhausted. He was physically and mentally tired. He had to plan and organize the wedding all by himself. He didn't care that he was the only one preparing the wedding. He was thinking what kind of dress Hinata would wear on their wedding. He had told Hiashi to take Hinata to try on wedding dresses and to pick the best. He didn't care how much it cost, he wanted her to look the most beautiful. He told Hiashi to tell who ever the owner of the shop was to charge the dress to him. Something else also came to his mind. He remember that a rumor was started to prevent shame to the Hyuugas. It was said that Sasuke and Hinata had an arranged marriage. Maybe this might help Naruto...in a way. _'Maybe he won't see me or Hinata as a traitor.'_

He was deep in his thought that he didn't notice someone approaching him really fast.

He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Then his eyesight was in pain and everything became blurry (someone hit him in the eyes). He had no idea who was hitting him...Naruto?...Neji?...Who? He didn't even have time to agonize...who ever was hitting him didn't give him a chance to make a move, He was hitting him without stopping...one hit after the other. Besides, what could Sasuke do, he was really weak to fight back. He didn't have enough chakra left in his body.

Another hit landed, this time on his back. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain.

The attacker started kicking him on the side without stop. All of the sudden a kick landed on his head.(Ouch!...the kick was like someone kicking a football.)

Sasuke felt liquid coming out of his mouth and nose.

The attacker grabbed the black spiky hair and pulled sasuke's head up.

He leaned to Sasuke's ear and said in a really low voice full of hate "Hope you liked your wedding gift."

He recognized that voice...It was Neji.

Neji let go of Sasuke and vanished.

Some how it wasn't a big surprise to find out his attacker had been Neji.

He did his best to stand up. He dragged himself all the way to his place.

Once he arrived to the lonely Uchiha mannor he started cleaned himself with a shower and afterwards started healing his wounds. He body was aching so much...He needed to rest. His wedding was next day. He fell asleep on his bed.

THE WEDDING DAY:

The Uchiha mannor was full of white roses and all kind of white flowers (I really don't know anything about flowers). So much white would make anybody think they were in heaven and gasped in amazement. ( I am not good at describing, so just use your imagination on this.)

The guest started arriving and the Manor started getting full little by little.

Sasuke was getting ready. He started putting his tux (he was struggling since he was in so much pain). In a about 30 more minutes he would be marying Hinata. He was nervous, although he knew Hinata would be more nervous and sad. He frown.

somewher in the manor Sakura finds Naruto and they start talking:

"Hey Naruto"

"Uh, hey Sakura" Sakura noticed his voice didn't seem cheerful as other days.

Naruto looked down at the grown and his eyes were full of sadness. "Naruto...I-I am sorry...I know you two started dating lately."

"No...I am O.K."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you know I am also sad. I always saw myself marrying Sasuke." She stayed quiet for a while for a momment before continuing. "They had an arranged marriage...so I guessed we can't do anything about it."

"Hn"

"Don't feel bad Naruto...at least you know that Hinata still loves you...while I...I am pretty sure Sasuke never felt or will never feel anything for me." She felt her heart was hurting really bad." I guess it wasn't meant to be for us to be with the people we love."

"I am sorry."

There was silence.

_30 minutes passed_

Sasuke went to the alter (garden style) and waited for his bride.His face was all brused up. People started wondering what happened to him. Both his eyes were puffy and were purple-green color. His lip was cut and sore. His nose was broken. By the way he was walking it seem he had some broken ribs and was in so much pain.

'here comes the bride' was playing while Hinata was walking down the Isle with her father. Hinata was wearing a very beautiful white dress (use your imagination, I am not good at discribing things.)...people were amazed of how beautiful she looked. "She looks liked an angel. WOW!" someone said. "Beautiful". "She looks like a delicate doll." "She looks like an Angel, specially with the decorations...It feels like we are in Heaven."

Her face didn't show any emotions.

Sasuke's eyes were on Hinata but then moved toward Neji who was staring at Hinata with compassion. Then he looked at Naruto who was stealing glances at Hinata. He felt sad. Naruto didn't want to look at Hinata or Sasuke, but he couldn't stand once in a while to look at Hinata and admire her beauty then once again look into the floor.

Finally her father handed Hinata to Sasuke. Sasuke saw her emotionless eyes. She looked at him, her eyes seemed to say "I don't want to do this but I am still doing it." he then lean to her ear and whispered "This is for the best."

Her eyes started to water and soon started to sob.

All the guest thought she was sobbing out of happiness or that Sasuke had told her something sweet and she was crying about it. In reality she ws crying because she knew this was the beggining of her unhapiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know that I haven't been able to update so soon. I had to go take care of my mother and still am. She Cut her fingers really deep and Can't cook, wash the dishes and do most of the shores. I am mostly at her place helping her. I am the one cooking for 3 people now and get exausted (since my mother and me are the only ones that know how to cook...I am telling you if the males on my family didn't have anybody to cook for them they will starve to death. One time my mom left them, to stay with me for a week during christmas break. I started getting calls from them asking when she was coming home. They asked me what we were eating and they told me they had soda for breakfast, chips and soda for lunch and soda for dinner. On the 3rd day my mom was with me, my dad called and asked my mom to come home...my mom told him she needed to spend time with me and he told her "well you've been down there for almost a week." My mom had to go back, besides I could manage on my own. In other words...NO MALE IN MY FAMILY CAN SURVIVE WITH OUT US! Yes! Now we know we have them in our hands ...HaHAhahahaha...haaaa!)

I am sorry if I didn't have time to put many details in the story but I haven't had enough time lately. I wanted to update soon. The next chapters might take at least two day at least to be posted. The fallowing chapters might seem to be rushed but I will do my best to write and post for all of you.

Thnks fr yr spprt!

NEXT CHAPTER

"You look beautiful tonight." He gazed at her.

She scooted back toward the end of the bed when Sasuke's figure approached the bed. Hinata was scared to death. He got on the bed and slowly came face to face with her. Even when the room was really dark he could see her eyes full of terror. He could hear and feel her fast breathing. Hinata's heart was breathing much more faster for fear of him having once again his way with her. She could feel on her face his calmed breathing. She closed her eyes thinking that he would force her once again but was surprise when he just stroke her chin. He pulled his hand from her face and leaned toward her lips. She thought he was going to kiss her and gasped. Hearing her gasp made him realize she still needed some time. His lips suddenly moved toward her forehead and he kissed with tender care.

"Hinata" he murmured as he started to drift from Hinata's side. "Sleep well." He left the room. Hinata sighed in relief.

------

He had to control the urge to hold and touch her


	4. Envy

Exams Exams! Life couldn't be better witout them (fake smile). THe good new is that they are almost over. One more day of class left! YAY! Too bad I am going to continue studying during the summer.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Please excuse my horrible English.

This Chapter is part 1. One more chapter will come before I continue with the storie (the story will go according to the votes.)

**Chapter 4  
ENVY**

It was almost 3 am in the morning. The wedding was over, the guest were gone. The Uchiha compound was a mess (after party mess). Only two Uchihas remain in the compound.

Sasuke guided Hinata to his...no...to their room. He opened the door and waited for Hinata to enter first. Hinata at first hesitated before entering. She noticed the bed was for two. She headed toward the bed and saw something white folded with a red rose and a note on top. Sasuke did not enter the room.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." saying this he closed the door and left Hinata in the room.

She was feeling tense with Sasuke around and was now relieved to know she would be alone for at least 10 minutes. She took the note next to the rose and read it.

'Hinata. I hope you like my gift. Only someone as beautiful as you deserves to wear it.'

-----

10 minutes passed. Sasuke opened the door to his room. He doesn't enter, he stays outside the room staring at her; standing in front of the bed. In the darkness he can see her pale skin, her white eyes and her white silk nightgown . He gazed at her. The nightgown fits her. It blends well with her body and her skin color. Her figure is small and vulnerable. He likes what he sees and a small smile forms in his lips.

He enters the room. She gasps and sits on the front edge of the bed.

He closes the door behind him. She crawls a little toward the middle of the bed with fear.

He starts walking toward the bed. By now she has already crawled to the middle of the bed.

He stops a distance from the front of the bed. Her heart beat quickens.

"You look beautiful tonight." He gazed at her and started once more walking toward the bed.

She scooted back toward the end of the bed when Sasuke's figure approached the bed. Hinata was scared to death. He got on the bed and slowly came face to face with her. Even when the room was really dark he could see her eyes full of terror. He could hear and feel her fast breathing. Hinata's breathing were much more faster, for fear of him having once again his way with her. She could feel on her face his calmed breathing. She closed her eyes thinking that he would force her once again but was surprise when he just stroke her chin. He pulled his hand from her face and leaned toward her lips. She thought he was going to kiss her and gasped. Hearing her gasp made him realize she still needed some time. His lips suddenly moved toward her forehead and he kissed with tender care.

"Hinata," he murmured as he started to drift from Hinata's side. "sleep well." He left the room. Hinata sighed in relief.

------

He had to control the urge to hold and touch her. Seeing her tonight, being so near her...He was glad this time he was able to control himself.

He got out of the room and went to another room down the hallway. He undressed and went to bed. He started remembering how everything started.

-------FLASHBACK-------

(some parts will be narrated by Sasuke while others by me.)

Hinata had become more confident on herself. She didn't have any of her nervous traits. The only things that did not change was her blushin, her weakness and her undying love for a certain fox boy. She was still quiet, weak and humble.

Sasuke only noticed her because she would always be around anywhere Naruto was. She would always blush around him and only him. She wouldn't stutter but blush. He tought they would make the perfect couple (in a sarcastic way). They belonged to each other. Weak with weak. Stupid with Stupid. In his eyes they were a perfect match.

One day Naruto came to the training grounds holding hands with Hinata. It surprised him a bit, he even laughed at the idea. _'Wow, the dobe doesn't even know she likes him and is making her dream come true by holding her hand. Hmph...poor idiots.'_

Naruto aproached both Sakura and me with a huge grin. He told us that you two were dating. The news shocked me, at first I thought it was a bad dream but then I realized it wasn't a dream. I didn't think it would affect me so much; I guess because I thought Hinata would never tell him her feelings.

Sakura was so happy...surely because she thought Naruto was out of the way...and she would have a chance with me. Hmph. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even look at them. I felt shame. Shame that I felt anger, dissapointment and envy. He didn't deserve her. Naruto was weak and dumb. She was smart, delicate and weak. She needed someone smart and strong to protect her...Like him. My true feelings were starting to come out. WHY...WHY NOW?

Sasuke walked away without saying anything. Sasuke's mind shut off and he didn't even hear his teammates calling out to him. He needed to get away.

The fact of knowing and seeing that they were a couple bothered him. That night he couldn't go to sleep. _'How could Hinata date that fool? She is the heir of the Hyuuga she should have chosen somebody better. She is so stupid. aaggh...why do I even care? Those two fools should do as they please. Hmph, they do belong to each other after all. Naruto is plain stupid and Hinata is stupid in choosing him and even having a crush on him. She can do as she pleases...I don't care.' _He feel asleep with this thoughts.

That night I had a lovely dream with a certain Hyuuga heiress. I was dissapointed to know it was only a dream since it felt so real. _'Wait...DISSAPOINTED? Damn! why do I have to start feeling this way. I've never felt this way before. Why now? Is it because Naruto is my eternal rival and I must always do better than him? Do I envy him for getting someone he completely doesn't deserve while I don't? Do I envy him for having a simple, sensitive and rich and yet humble girlfriend? NO!...I don't...I can't...Why do I care? Why does it hurt? Do I love her? Have I felt anything for her before? NO, I've never felt anything for her before. AAAGGHH..I know very well that isn't true. Maybe I've only thought that she would be a great wife and a great mother. Several times I could picture myself married to her and restoring my clan. She seemed perfect. Although it was only a thought, I had no time to think of romance or even live it. I never really put any attentions to those thoughts. I had to get this thoughts out of my mind...I have to focus...Itachi is still out there.'_

Next morning Sasuke was at the training ground. He was going to train with Naruto. _'Naruto is late...what could possible keep him? Hinata? Damn Naruto.' _Sasuke was getting impatient.

He heard a very familiar voice on the distance. Turned around and saw Naruto along with Hinata.

"Oi Sasuke-bastard! Sorry for coming late. I decided to go pick up Hinata and bring her along. I hope its alright."

"Not only do you insult me after being late but you also bring your girlfriend. Look Naruto if you are here to play around then I'm leaving." Sasuke was annoyed and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't stand seeing them together.

"What? No Sasuke, I am here to train. I really am," Naruto started to blush as he looked at Hinata."I just wanted to show Hinata how much I've improved."

Sasuke turned around quickly to look at Naruto with anger. "You are pathetic Naruto. Always have been, always will be."

"Shut up! How dare you put me down in front of Hinata! Oh, you think you are such a bad ass don't you? Hmph, then prove it. FIGHT ME!"

Hinata seemed worried. Although she stayed quiet like the good girl she was. Not many girls were like that, maybe that might be a reason he might feel attracted by her.

"Hmph...fine. I guess I will show Hinata what a loser you are...and after that she might think twice her relationship with you."

"Naruto is not a loser!" her words surprised both boys."I love Naruto. Even if Naruto was weak...I would still love him."

There was silence from everyone.

Her word made Sasuke realized he liked her and he wanted her. She was different from other girls who were shallow. Why did she have to become Narutos? Then again...if she had not become his girlfriend then he would have never known he liked her and wanted her.

The silence ended with Naruto.

"Com'n Hinata lets leave. I can't stand Sasuke-bastard's stupidness."

"Yes." she gave Naruto the smile. Oh, how he wanted her to smile like that to him and only him.

"Boy am I hungry. Do you want to go eat?"

"Sure."

"Lets go then." Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and started heading toward town.

"Wait." Sasuke started heading toward the couple. "I...I am sorry I was being a jerk."

"Wow Sasuke, you said 'Sorry'. Now that is a change. Ah, don't worry Bastard. I get mad easily but I got keep grudges. Hehe." Narto let go of Hinata's hand and rubbed the back of his head with both hands while giving a big grin. " Are you hungry? I feel like eating ramen. Want to come?"

Sasuke wasn't hungry but accepted anyways. He wanted to be near Hinata...keep an eye on both of them, make sure they didn't do anything 'bad'.

When they arrived to the ramen stand he felt disgust just watching Naruto wrap his hands around Hinata's waist and whisper to her ear. Hinata giggled and blushed. He wanted to know what Naruto whispered that made Hinata nervous. He didn't want him near her but he had no choice on that...they were after all a couple. Envy. He wanted to see them break up. He wanted Hinata to be single, to be free for him, and only him. He knew he might not get a chance with her but he didn't care. He didn't want any man around her, he wanted her for himself. He knew it was selfish.

_'Hinata. I have to get you out of my mind---but I can't...its hard. Hinata has all the qualities I love in a women. I was never expecting anything like this. Why her? There are so many girls that I can choose. Why her? She is already taken, I know that already! I want somebody different. She is different. Today I noticed that Hinata was the one I wanted, I don't want any other than her. Her, dating Naruto made me open my eyes and I was albe to see I wanted her and only her.'_

TBC

AN: O.k. This is a little thank you for the reviews. I know it isn't exactly what you want. Sasuke is OOC, he seems to be struggling with his feelings. At first he doesn't want to admit he feels something for her. His mind has been preoccupied with "I-must-kill-Itachi" and has had no time to think about love until now.

Next Chapter will be published on W. or Tr. while I write the next chapters based on the votes.

(My own Abbreviations. Week: M T W TR F Weekend: SR SN )

OH, also. Here are the results for the votes so far.

**Who should Hinata choose to be unfaitful with?** (each person can only vote for 2 in the list. each person can vote twice for the same, if desired.)

1. Naruto (there is 10 vote for this already)

2. Neji (there are 5 votes for this already)

3. Kiba

4. Shikamaru (there is one vote

5. Itachi (there is 12 vote for him already)

(if there is a tie then maybe the two will be Hinata's lovers)

So far Itachi has the lead. Fallowed by Naruto then Neji. Please vote!

**Should Naruto or Kiba know what Sasuke did to Hinata?**

Yes. 5

Never.2

Not yet.5

**Should Itachi even be in this story?**

Yes7

No 5

(It seems alot of people want Itachi in this story.)

The Poll will end next **Tuesday at 11:59pm. (actually I won't read my email until 8am on Wed. so might as well send it till then.)**

I will write the story on Wend. Depending on your reviews or emails.

Please participate to make this a better story.

P.S.

**Dearx: I like your point. It does make sense since this story is going to be angs. Itachi...Sasuke's evil brother. haha. Thanks for the email.**


	5. The day that changed everything

I do not own Naruto

**Rating for this chapter will be M**

**The day that changed everything**

**Chapter 5**

That night he couldn't sleep. He felt bad for feeling envy toward Naruto.

But how could I not feel envy; he had the perfect girl at his side. Her white silky skin, her natural red lips, her white eyes, her midnight blue hair, her lavander scent, her long perfect legs and those...those awesome breast that she hid under her jacket. He dozed off into fantacy land. When he was finish fantacizing he went to the bathroom, he had to take get rid of some stiffness (?).

**Next day:**

There was no training with his team but as always he went out to practice. On his way back from training he spotted the girl from his fantacies. She was by herself, no Naruto, no Kiba, no Shino and no Neji. He couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to be too obvious. He was tired from training and needed rest, he needed to get home. He found himself discretely fallowing her instead of going home. Her every moves where worth watching. He spied on her the rest of the day.

This was the first time he stalked Hinata and it would not be the last one.

That night he was able to sleep. His dreams were filled with images of Hinata.

Few days had past. He continued stalking her and it didn't matter if she was alone or not. Stalking had become his favorite past time.

He had the nerve to even stalk her on the Hyuuga compound. He was taking a risk but it was worth it. He couldn't believe he was able to stalk Hinata in the Hyuuga compound. Weren't the Hyuugas a prestigious clan? How could they not notice an intruder? He was baffled, but in the end it didn't matter as long as he got to see Hinata. He got the chance to see her training without her jacket and he could see and admire her curbs. He even got the chance to see her in her undergarments. At the sight he could feel his shorts become too tight and he would bite his lower lip. She was torturing him. If only he could be there in her room...and...be able to satisfy his urges. He knew this was not possible but he knew fantacies wouldn't hurt.

Why stalking? Him...stalking? No one would have ever imagine Sasuke Uchiha as a stalker...an avenger but never a stalker. He was changing, he knew it because he found himself doing things he never imagine doing. He wasn't able to control his hormones, they were driving him mad. He found himself fantacizing with the Hyuuga heiress.

**The day that changed everyones lives:**

Sasuke had finish his training with his teammates.

"Sasuke-bastard are you hungry?"

Sakura got furious at Naruto for offending Sasuke. "Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard."

"Why not!"

"...Because...it...it isn't nice."

Sasuke's curiosity makes him cut into the 'conversation'. "Naruto, shouldn't you be spending more time with your ...girl instead of us?"

"Yeah Naruto! You should spend more time with Hinata. Don't worry about us. You go with Hinata and Sasuke and I will got and eat together."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. _'Sakura thinks I want to spend time alone with her? Hmph... I was just asking because I want to know if Hinata is going to be joining us. If she is not eating with us then I will not go.'_

"I know, I know. I would really love to go and eat with Hinata but she is going to be busy training with her teammates. Who knows how long they are going to be training. Besides...I won't be able to pick her up because she is with her team. I don't want to go near her teammates. Last time I went to pick her up, Akamaru chased me around wanting to bite me. Kiba didn't even do anything, he just laughed. Also, Shino sent some bugs to chase me along with Akamaru. I don't think they like me.---I rather play it safe."

Sasuke raised his brows when he heard Naruto say Hinata would be training. _'So I will get a chance to stalk her again. The great part is that there will be no Naruto.'_

"So I guess I will eat with you guys." Naruto gaved us a grin.

Sasuke smirked and started walking away.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going? Are yo not coming with us?"

"No. I have better things to do."

He continued walking away without looking back. Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke puff disapeared, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

---

After a while of searching he found team 8's training ground. He stayed far enough to not be noticed by the boys.

He could see the two males fighting while Hinata practice on the training pole.

He noticed the way she was hitting the pole. She was weak, no doubt about that. He noticed she didn't take her jacket off even though she was sweating. A perveted grin came upon his face. He knew how Hinata really look under those clothes. He was glad she was determine to wear her jacket even though it was hot. He didn't want the 'retards' of her teammates to see her very well formed body. He wanted to be the only one to admire her body.

Sasuke paid no attention to the spar the 'retards' were having; his eyes were only fix on the Hyuuga girl. He noticed how she was sweating, for a weird reason he felt aroused. He was jealous of her sweat, he wanted to be that sweat. Her sweat started from her forehead and runned down her cheek, down her neck and disappeard down her jacket. His breathing became really fast and he himself started sweating. He felt his body heating up, he gulped and leaned his head back.

He found himself not just envying Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shino but he also envyed her jacket, her shirt, her pants and anything that was wrapped around her body. (Not that Neji, Kiba or Shino were...otherwise he would the out of them. Naruto...he wanted to beat him to a pulp but he was Hinata's boyfriend.)

---

-Several hours passed. Kiba and Shino were exhausted, they decided to end their training. Hinata told them she would stay longer and waved goodbye.-

Hinata continued training for a few more minutes, then stoped and turned around.

"How long are you going to be there Sasuke?"

This caught the Uchiha boy offguard. He didn't think she would know he was there, since the 'retards' were not able to sense him.

"I am a Hyuuga. Don't underestimate me." She seemed to be angry and confident.

Sasuke came out of his hidding and started walking towards her.

"Wow. I wasnt expecting you to be that bright. I mean...you dating Naruto, not that smart."

"I don't understand you Uchiha."

Sasuke was now in front of Hinata.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Why did you stay behind knowing I was stalking on you?"

"I never said stalking."

"Oops." He let out a sarcastic laugh and raised his brows.

"You've been stalking me? Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just eyed her from head to toe.

"You are sweating."

"You didn't answer me."

"You know you look really nice right now?..." He continued looking at her.

She was a mess, her hair wich had grown to her shoulders was a mess and full of sweat. Her face was pink with exhaustion. She had sweat all over her body.

Hinat blinked once before realizing what he had said. " What?" She couldn't help but blush, which added more redness to her face.

"I like it when you blush. You look really..."

Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders and pressed his lips with her, stealing a kiss. Hinata pushed him away, she was startled. Why did Sasuke do that? Sasuke wanted to take her lips and taste the inside of her mouth.

"S-sasuke...Wh-"

"HInata just allow me one kiss. In an instant I will make you forget about that dobe."

"Sasuke how can you ask that? Naruto is your friend. You are betraying him!"

"As soon as he put his eyes on you, he became my enemy."

Hinata was unable to say anything. Sasuke walked closer to her and she frozed up. As soon as he was closed to her he slid his hands around her waist and pull her to him. Feeling her figure close to him made his lower region tight. His chest started rising up and down really fast. This time it wasn't a fantasy, he was holding Hinata and his erection was rubing on Hinata. He took a big breath and gulped. He wanted to kiss her mouth, her neck and wanted to travel Hinta's body with his hands. Hinata felt something rubbing her body but didn't know what it was. She looked down and saw the bulge on his pants. She gasped. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He was still standing there with a strong grip on her and no matter her struggles she couldn't free herself.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Hinata, Naruto is worthless. I am much more than he is and I can show you." He leaned to kiss her but she eluded his kiss.

"Hinata!" He needed to kiss her, he needed to suppress his wants. "I love you. Please let me kiss you...I need to."

Sasuke gaved Hinata a foreful kiss and violated her mouth. He had to taste her, he needed to take her lips and every inch of her mouth. She didn't return his kiss. She tried to push him but he stopped her by grabbing both her wrist.

"Stop making a fuss!" He felt a twitch. During the last few days Hinata had made him sexually fustrated. All the fantacies he had of her weren't enough.

He pinned Hinata to the ground and started kissing her, while groping her. She felt discusted, she couldn't do anything. She was in shock, she was frozen. She wanted to scream, beg for him to stop but no sound came from her. She knew he might take her purity if she didn't do anything but she found herself frozen in fear. Hinata had noticed Sasuke's twitch and knew she was in trouble. He had become forceful and rough. All she was able to do was cry.

"Oh, Hinata. You are going to enjoy this as much as I will." Sasuke let go of her wrist to take off his shorts.

His hands were shaking unconsciously as he fumbled to unbutton and unzip his shorts. As soon as that was taken care of he quickly uzipped Hinatas Jacket. When he saw she was wearing a plain shirt underneath, he couln'd resist the need to rip her shirt to reveal her breast. He fondle with her breast as he pleased. Hinata felt ashamed, she was weak...she wasn't able to even hit him once to defend herself, she had frozen up. For that he was violating her, he was going to take her purity. She hated herself and she hated him.

Sasuke started to pull Hinata's pant and underwear down to her knees.

Witout hesitation he tooked her. He enjoyed the feeling, while she screamed out on pain, clawing the ground.

They had both lost their virginities, none of them thought they would loose it like this. Sasuke was suppressing his sexual frustration and was enjoying every momment. Hinata was in pain. Hinata started to get her voice back.

"Y-you...a-are... no better than Itachi."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Hinata's eyes. He realized she was right. He had just raped the girl he loves...He got up and looked at Hinata's condition. He had done this to her. He saw blood on Hinata's thighs and realized he had taken her virginity. He felt ashamed...how did he let himself get out of control? How couldn't he control his urges? Wasn't he supposed to good at controlling his emotions? What had he done?

Sasuke's eyes were full of shame. He put his shorts on and fled, leaving Hinata behind with her shame.

For a few minutes Hinata was unable to move, both from shock and pain.

Finally she was able to move and she pulled her pants up. She didn't move from that spot, she didn't want anybody to see her like that.

---

Sasuke ended up knocking on Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi opened up.

"Sasuke, do you need anything?"

"I...I did something..." He wasn't able to say anymore.

Kakashi sensed something was wrong so he invited him to come inside.

"What happen Sasuke?"

"Hinata...I...raped her."

Kakashi stayed silent for a while.

"Why?"

Sasuke looked up at him and saw how his sensai was giving him a disgust look.

"I wasn't able to control my self."

"Does any of this has to do with her dating Naruto?"

Sasuke knew what his Sensai was thinking. "If you think I did this just to compete with Naruto you're wrong!"

"Naruto doesn't deserve her..."

"And you do?"

"..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"No, I don't deserve you Hinata. I am sorry."

AN: Sorry for the loooooong time I took to write this. I just got through with Finals and I am already taking a another course in the hospital. (I want to work during the summer and all through my last year (YEAH I am a SENIOR! One more year and I am going to MED SCHOOL!)) I am going to train to be a CNA. It only takes a month...m-f 8-3pm 3 long chapters a day.

IF I get to Med school next year (If I graduate) I will not work anymore as a CNA anymore.

(Just will work as a CNA for the time being).

Haven't had time to write any stories. I will probably post between 2-3 weeks (Always in the weekend.), so please be patient.

I have made this chapter a little bit longer than usual, sinse I took a long time to post.

ALSO!...Votes are in.

Mostly everybody wants Naruto and Itachi. Naruto lost by two votes. So, that means...ITACHI WINS!

Hinata will cheat on Sasuke with Itachi. Obviously Itachi will be in the story. Hinata will tell Kiba and Naruto what happen later.

PLSE LVE RVWS! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!


	6. A wife's duty

I do not own Naruto.

Forgiveness

Chapter 6

A wife's duty

2 months have passed already, ever since Sasuke has not touch Hinata at all.

He doesn't want to make her feel unconfortable around him. He hopes that Hinata will get to know him more, feel confortable around and end up loving him.

Still their situation seems to be the same. She hasn't change at all. She is still afraid of him, she is always quite and always tries to avoid him.

Four days ago he got beaten by a group of Hyugas...and he knew very well who was behind this attack. Neji. The men that had attacked him were from the branch house and they were doing Neji's bidding. He still remembers when he got home after the beating. Hinata saw him and gasped but still did nothing to help him. He knew she was good at making salves for injuries but she did nothing for him. She just looked down at the floor.

His life can't be any more miserable.

He just wished he could have a normal marriage. Where his wife would love him, respect him and do her duties as wife (at night).

He had been controlling his urges for the last 2 months. He feels fustrated. Hinata is now his wife, it is only normal for both them to...AAGGHHH...but it seems she is still afraid that he will hurt her.

_'Maybe thats it. She thinks I will hurt her. But I won't, I can't. I'll be gentle with her.'_

His mind was set. That night he would make Hinata carry out her duty as wife. He will assure her that he will not hurt her. He would treat her with so much gentleness and love that she will see that sex wasn't as bad as she thought. He would make sure she forgot her horrible experiece with him.

Besides, he had already tried to show her how sorry he was. He gave enough time. Yes, he did a mistake but he corrected it. She is his wife and needs to carry out her duty as a wife. Even though I've had urges, I've controlled myself and I haven't gone off and cheated on her. NO, he had been faithful. She can't deny this from me...specially if he showed her that he loved her and that he would not hurt her.

He gets home that night and food is ready for him to eat. He goes to the table and looks at the food for a while.

"Sasuke...the food is ready for you to eat." She still was not able to see him straight in the face so she looked at her plate of food.

Sasuke walked toward her side and just stood there looking at her. This made her nervous.

"I need something else than food."

"If you don't like the food I prepare, I can prepare something el-."

"Hinata...I need you."

She looked up at him and panic when she notice the look his eyes held. She tries to get out of her chair and leave but he grabs her by her arm.

"Hinata calm down. I won't hurt you, I can't, not again...I coudn't."

Hinata just stared at him.

"Hinata, I've given you enough time to yourself. I think its time for you to fulfill your duty as my wife."

His words made Hinata gasp and try to break free from his hold.

He wouldn't let go. "Hinata calm down. I already told you I won't hurt you...Besides, this is necessary. Otherwise this will never be a normal marriage." He leaned towared her and she flinch. He gaved her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I promise it won't hurt. I'll be gentle."

"B-but...the food...it will go cold." That was the only excuse she could find. She hoped he would fall for it but she knew he was way to smart for that.

"The food can wait. Come on." He slightly pulled Hinata toward the room Hinata was sleeping in (which was meant to be their room). Hinata knew that she was married to him and that he had the right to make her his. She didn't try to protest.

Once in the room he laid her on the bed and started undressing her. Hinata couldn't stop her trembling body. Sasuke noticed this and kissed her lips and reassured her he would not hurt her. He started undressing himself. Hinata just shut her eyes.

Once he got rid of his clothes he possitioned his body on top of hers and continued kissing and caressing her body. A tear rolled down Hinata's eye. Sasuke saw this and wiped it off while leaning to her ear.

"Relax Hinata, I won't hur you. I'll be gentle."

With this said he allowed himselft to enter her. Hinata tensed up but he didn't even noticed, he was too busy fulfilling his withheld urges.

AN: So did you figure out what I am trying to do? I hope you end up hating him at least a little bit so when she does what she does...You know.

REVIEW REVIEW! THank you everyone that reviewed. Your reviews encouraged me to write more.


	7. Hinata's true intentions

Forgiveness

_Hinata's true intention_

**chapter 7**

Sasuke had finally satisfied himself last night after almost 2 months of abstinence. He turned his face and saw the curl up figure of his wife. He could still sense she was nervous about him.

'She will get use to it and to my presense.' He leaned toward Hinata and kiss her head before getting out of bed.

Hinata was in a deep sleep. He couldn't blame her for oversleeping today. Last night after he was finished, she turned her back on him, curled up and silently sobbed. He felt guilt and tried to confort her by caressing her hair. He can't remember how long Hinata stayed awake sobbing, after what they did he was really tire and quickly went to sleep.

Sasuke finished dressing, headed to the door and before exiting he looked back at Hinata's sleeping body. He loved the way she looked...so child like.

He knew that she still didn't feel confortable around him. She would love him, she would enjoy the nights they tried to revive his clan, she would enjoy his kisses and caresses; he would make sure of this.

------------

"You are my wife Hinata.", "I will be gentle.", "Don't cry.", "I love you.", "I am sorry.", "It is necessary.", "Just relax.", "Try not to tense up.", "Look at me Hinata.", "Am I hurting you?", "I need you.", "I love how you smell tonight.", "We are married.", "Don't worry.", "Its normal.", "Calm down.", "Close your eyes and relax.", "I want you.", " I desire you.", "I missed you, your voice, your kisses, your warmth and your lavander scent.", "You look lovely tonight.", "Lets go to the bedroom.", "I won't hurt you.", "You will enjoy this...I promise."...

This happened as time passed by. Sasuke had become acustom to saying some of this phrases before taking her to 'their bedroom or while in the bedroom.

Every time he came with any of this phrases, the time became lurid. She became his anytime he wished...what else could she do...she was his wife. Sure, Sasuke was always gentle like he said he would be but she felt disgust everytime he touched her. She would feel worthless, like she was his toy or something that could be handle at his pleasure.

After sometime she did start to feel pleasure, but then the thought that he was only using her to satisfy his manly urges made it feel disgusting and wrong.

OH, why was he doing this to her? Was she really that weak tha she could be handle like a rag doll? Did Sasuke think he could do to her as he pleased?

-------------

Hinata's current POV of what is going on with Sasuke:

STAY AWAY FROM ME!

That was the only think passing in my mind everytime you took me.

I am the only to blame for what happened. I was too weak.

You were the one who changed me, you are the one that made me what I am.

I don't want to be with you.

I want you to suffer.

I know I can't hurt you physically.

I know we are now married...my body now belongs to you.

At first I couldn't hide my feelings toward you.

When you were near me. When you looked at me. When you touched me.

Everytime you entered the room...took your shirt off and the rest of your clothes...I was afraid.

I would tense up and you would try to relax me.

Whisper into my ear "I'll be gentle. Close your eye. Just relax."

You would gently touch me and then start kissing me.

Kissing me on the lips. Kisses trailing down to my neck.

It didn't help.

You saw it didn't help.

You felt my tense body.

You saw tears coming out of my eyes.

Yet...your were a male...your only weakness...that made you hurt me.

You were not able to control your urges...even though you said you did.

You said you wouldn't hurt me ever again.

Although you still hurted me everytime we were intimate.

You got pleasure, while I got pain.

Finally I realized that there was no point in crying and moaning everytime you took me.

I was your wife after all and it was your right to sleep with me when ever you wanted.

I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!

I know I can't hurt you...at least not physically.

I want to hurt you.

I want to hurt you.

I want to hurt you.

Yes, I want to hurt you...I want to hurt your pride at least.

It is decided. I will hurt you where you will least expect.

To be able to do this my attitude toward you has to change.

I have to pretend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next?

Please leave reviews...If I get a good amount of revies I might continue writing more.

Next chapter...

Sasuke thinks he has finally gotten Hinata to love him. (poor fool...I feel kind of sad for him...althought not that much...but I do.)


	8. how to break him

I do not own Naruto

Forgiveness

Chpt 8

How to break him

Sasuke wakes up and sees Hinata facing him.

"Goodmorning Hinata."

_"Nothing is good about it."_ Was what Hinata wanted to answer. "Goodmorning Sasuke yawns . Had a good night?"

She was starting a converstation and this surprised Sasuke.

He smiled and she smiled back. He leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips.

"You know I did."

Her smile widen. "So did I." Sasuke's eyes opened as wide as they could, he was surprised but glad to hear that.

"Hinata..." was all Sasuke could say, still thinking of her new way of acting. Last night after being intimate, she did not curled up and sob as she usually did. That was a change. He wondered_...'Is her attitude toward me changing? Is she starting to love me back?'_

He felt her lips make contact with his and he smiled. Finally, she was starting to feel confortable around him. His arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her close to him.

"Hinata...do you want to have a _'good' _morning?"

_'Oh, no. I know where this is leading to. sigh Wasn't he satisfied with what happen last night? Hphm, who am I kidding...Is that all he can think about?'_

An Image of him being on top of her, moving at a fast pace while moaning and sweating appeared on her head. Just thinking about this made Hinata blushed. No, No! Why was she blushing? She had to hate it. He was only using her to satisfy himself.

Sasuke started trailing kisses down her neck. giggling She pulled herself away from him feeling dirty.

"Sasuke...I-I have to leave soon. I have to meat with my team."

Sasuke pulled her back closer to him and started kissing her. "Can't you.. kiss just skip it?"

She pulled away once more, this time getting out of bed. "No. I've never missed any of our meetings...Sorry."

"Sigh. O.K. then." Sasuke got out of bed and got dress to go and train.

She got her clothes and headed to the shower.

She was coming back from training with her team. She had not been able to concentrate all day, since she was thinking on how she would get back at Sasuke.

She knew she had to brake his ego. He would never forgive her for that...hmph.

She decided that she would cheat on him...but with who? With her ex-boyfriend, with his rival in everything, with his teammate and former friend Naruto. Of course she had to work on Sasuke for a while, so that he would become too confident...then she would reveal that she was cheating on him and he would rather die than face her.

Yes, the plan was great.

For the following weeks Hinata lured Sasuke into her trap. She made him want to want her, she made him feel needed, cared for and everything a man needed to feel from his wife.

She had changed...she wasn't her old self anymore. Now she became as dark as he was...wanting revenge. She knew it wasn't right...but it wasn't right for him to continue using her. It was like he expected for everything to be alright after what he did to her. WELL IT WASN'T!

Everytime he made her his, she felt used and dirty. He was the only one getting something good of this; that is until she carried out her plan.

She had to pretend.

The time had come for her plan to succeed. It had been time to carry out her plan.

She was nervous, she didn't know if she would be able to go through with it. Even though she had tried to convince herself that she was going to do it...she felt she couldn't.

She was now in front of Naruto's apartment and she gather all the courage and knocked at his door.

AN: O.K. DON'T WORRY! HINATA WON'T CHEAT WITH NARUTO BUT WITH ITACHI. Hinata planned to do this with Naruto but then something happens (you will see on the next chapter) that will send her straight to Itachi's arms (by pure accident.). She never plans to cheat with Itachi but it happened. Thinking about the fallowing chapters I am loving Itachi and Sasuke...poor Hinata...she will be so confuse.

So you know now...nothing will happen between Naruto and Hinata. (at least intimately...in other words..s-e-x)

Please review REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

Other wise I will update until I receive enough reviews.

haha bye.


	9. meet Uchiha Itachi

I do not own Naruto

**Forgiveness**

**Chpt 9**

**meet Uchiha Itachi**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

Also, there will be some slight NaruHina momments (I feel like fainting...well at least I know nothing will happen.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was now in front of Naruto's apartment and she gather all the courage and knocked at his door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She raised her hand and hesitated for a while before knocking on the door. Her hands started sweating, she dried them every once in a while on her black capri pants. No one answered so she knocked again.

_'Don't get nervous Hinata...You can do this.'_ She gulped and knocked again.

"COMING!" Naruto's voice made her shiver and she stayed glued to the spot, everything suddenly slowing down.

The door swung open, and there stood Naruto holding the door with a very surprised look. It was a bit obvious that he had just woken up.

"Hinata..."

"Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, come in." He got out of the way, letting Hinata in and closed the door as soon as she got inside.

"YAWN" Naruto stretched his arms and then scratched the back of his hair. "So...Hinata, how is your married life going?" Naruto asked with a hint of sadness.

Hinata noticed this and looked at him. Naruto seemed sad, of course he was, he never knew the true reason why she married Sasuke. She suddenly found herself running and clinging herself to him. A gasp escaped Naruto's lips.

"H-Hinata...What-"

"I missed you." She said as she snuggled her face on his chest.

Naruto's hand suddenly started crawling toward Hinata's waist, pulling her body close to his.

_'This isn't right at all. She is now married to my best fri-...Ex-best friend. I guess he was never my true friend, after all he took away the one I love. Sigh...he as always proved that he is much better than me by taking away my girlfriend and --- If it had not been for him, then it would have been me who would be bedding Hinata every night. The only girl that loved me he took away, that egoistic bastard!'_

"Naruto..." Hinata raised her head from Naruto's chest and looked at him.

He just looked back at her and his eyes showed sadness and anger.

_'She belonged to me...he stole her. I don't care if he did it on purpose or not. Why does he always get what I have? Its almost as if life takes away anything good that ever happens to me.---No, not this time. Hinata is here with me...even though she is with Sasuke she still belongs to me. Her heart, her sould, her dreams and even though her body now belongs to Sasuke...it will belong to me too because she loves me and she is mine.'_

"Hinata." He caressed her face then he suddenly planted a kiss on her lips. The simple kiss suddenly turned into a passionate kiss. Hinata wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck as the lustful kiss continued. His hand traveled to the back of her neck and held it still, he then started trailing kisses down her neck. Hinata moaned and that was his cue; he picked her up bridal style and headed toward his bedroom.

They stayed silent all the time, since there was no need to talk, they knew what they were going to do.

Naruto laid her on the bed and climbed up on top of her and started once more kissing her passionately. Hinata started traveling her hands through his blonde hair and moaning as Naruto trailed kisses down her neck while caressing her left leg. Naruto then pulled Hinata's shirt off and was awed at what he saw. His breathing became labored as he kissed her navel and started trailing kisses upwards. Hinata's eyes were closed the whole time, shivering at every kiss and touch Naruto gaved her. Although, all of that was ruin by what Naruto said next.

"You are mine. -kiss- Your body is mine. -kisses- ...You will always belong to -" He was surprised when Hinata pushed him off.

"H-Hinata what is wrong?" He gaved her a hurtful look.

Hinata looked at him with disgust and Naruto was left speechless.

"Get off me Naruto." Hinata's voice was full of anger and Naruto quickly obeyed. Hinata sat up and got out the bed, she started dressing her exposed body.

"Hinata...did I do anything wrong? Why did you-"

"Don't ever get near me Naruto..." She looked up to meet him eye to eye. "I thought you were better than Sasuke." With that she ran away with overflowing tears. Naruto just stayed in his room...shocked, unable to move at all. _'What was that all about?'_

Hinata ran toward the forest; she wanted to be alone, away from everyone; away from Sasuke and away from Naruto.

_'Naruto. You are just like Sasuke.' _ She continued running until her feet couldn't support her anymore and she dropped to the grassy floor. _'Thinking they can have their way with me, treat me as if I was nothing but their property.---Am I really worth nothing? Am I just to be used by them as they please? Always thinking on themselves, about their needs...not even caring about the person they are harming. I hate them, I hate them.'_

She picked herself up and walked to a nearby tree trunk and collapsed there; exhausted of running and exhausted of her life.

She closed her eyes as her tears continued flowing down her flushed face.

"Hyuuga Hinata." A cool voice said, startling the poor girl.

She opened her eyes and realized who the person was. "Y-you...you are Sasuke's brother."

"Smart." A small smile appear on his face. "Tell me...how is your married life? Has my brother been good to you? Are helping him restore the clan? Hmph..ha." He started walking towards her, his eyes never leaving her.

Hinata stayed silent. _ 'He is going to kill me. He killed his whole clan except Sasuke. He is going to kill me to get his brother to go after him.' _She looked at him with fear in her eyes but then she realized something. _'Why am I afraid...he is actually going to help me. He will put an end to my suffering and at the same time he will make Sasuke suffer. He is actually an angel sent to me to help me.' _

He stopped a few feet away from her, the change in her eyes not going unnoticed. He looked at her for a momment. She slowly got up from her spot and started walking up to him.

_'Thank you.' _ Hinata walked up to him, leaned her hands on his chest and tiptoe, her face becoming dangerously close to his...landing a kiss on Itachi's lips.

Time suddenly seemed to go on slow motion for the older Uchiha. He didn't understand why she was kissing him, wasn't she his brother's wife? Yet, the most important question was...Why did he allowed her to kiss him? With his activated sharingan, he saw that she was going to kiss him, yet he didn't do anything to stop her. Why?

She withdrew, closed her eyes and waited the hit that would end her life. Instead she felt a swift move by him, grabbing her by her waist, lifting her from the ground and thrusting her against the tree. The hit was painful, she had hoped for him to be merciful and end her life quickly; yet she couldn't expect less from a murderer. Her body was held up in the tree by his body. He diligently took the opportunity to explore the inside of her mouth the momment she whince from the pain of the hit. Her eyes opened wide when instead of a painful death, she received a forceful, devouring kiss from UCHIHA ITACHI.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay! cliffie! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Writers block...well not really...more like...lazyness. It's not like I've run out of ideas (I never do! Believe me...This mind always has new ideas popping out of nowhere or just by looking or hearing things.). Its just that I've become to lazy to sit down and type...since I come home tire. I usually do the other fics.

But I just decided how I will update on my fics...I will rotate on updating the fics. For example. I will soon update Sasuke's reward, What about me, their reasons and White wings before next week. Then the fallowing week I will updated What they want and some other fic (probably the sequels to my oneshots on messed up love .) and You will be mine. Then I will post You will eventually love me, throwaways, and What to do with this love.

Oh, also...I will soon post a 2 new story...before next week. One is based on the oneshot 'The one that took his life'. I was told that I should turn it into a fic and I will ( I already have 3 chapters done but I just wasn't satisfied with the first chapter until now...yet I will not post it until later on.)

Now. I know I have many fics, and that I should finish the rest before starting a new one. I can't do that, because while I am writting my fics, a new idea pops into my mind. I have to type it as soon as possible or that idea will linger in my mind until I write it down. I have to get rid of some of the ideas that pop into my mind or I won't be able to concentrate. SO, that is why I start new fics even though I have others.

Oh, If you liked the fic. then REVIEW!

If you hated the chapter...then there is no need to review. Hehehe, I am not in a bad mood anymore...but still...be nice with me.

But if you have a good to say THEN REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THEN I'll write the next chapter.

Oh, and don't critizise me for my horrible spelling and horrible grammar. I had no time to check it at all. AND THANKS TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND TO MY DAD THAT JUST GAVED ME $100 for my birthday...I am so glad right now. So please continue cheering me with your reviews!

**Heh, I suddenly decided for Naruto not to be so mean (I was planning on him doing something bad...like forcing himself on Hinata after she tried pushing him away -You know after he said what he said-, but I felt merciful with Narutard because I just love him and I can't make him mean...I can make him act stupid but mean/evil...I can't I am so sorry!).**

**NExt chapter:**

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Her voice seemed to be asking, begging him to end her life.

He cupped her face and leaned his face to hers, until their foreheads were touching. He then whispered seductively, "Do you really want to die by my hand?"


	10. Wrong perspective

I do not own Naruto

**Forgiveness**

**Chpt 10**

**Wrong perspective**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

AN: A thanks to everyone who sent me their review through PM. I appreciated that you took your time. Thank you all. Since it seems mostly everyone was not allowed to leave a review for chapter 9. This is why I thank all of you for taking your time to write your reviews via Email and PM.

This chapter is dedicated to **Neji's Girl1 **

-------

_Thank you.' _Hinata walked up to him, leaned her hands on his chest and tiptoe, her face becoming dangerously close to his...landing a kiss on Itachi's lips.

Time suddenly seemed to go on slow motion for the older Uchiha. He didn't understand why she was kissing him, wasn't she his brother's wife? Yet, the most important question was...Why did he allowed her to kiss him? With his activated sharingan, he saw that she was going to kiss him, yet he didn't do anything to stop her. Why?

She withdrew, closed her eyes and waited the hit that would end her life. Instead she felt a swift move by him, grabbing her by her waist, lifting her from the ground and thrusting her against the tree. The hit was painful, she had hoped for him to be merciful and end her life quickly; yet she couldn't expect less from a murderer. Her body was held up in the tree by his body. He diligently took the opportunity to explore the inside of her mouth the momment she wince from the pain of the hit. Her eyes opened wide when instead of a painful death, she received a forceful, devouring kiss from UCHIHA ITACHI.

--------

_'Why is he kissing me?' _Hinata's wide pearly eyes started looking at Itachi's face. _'Maybe...he is going to use me like the rest. Just typical.'_

Slowly Itachi let go of Hinata's mouth, and looked at her. "Why did you kiss you? Hoping to save your life by tricking me into a kiss? Hmph," He removed his body away from hers, causing her body to fall harsly to the ground; riping the back of her clothes as she slid the tree on a fast pase.

When she looked up she noticed his anger.

"You think you can actually trick me into saving your life?" He kneeled down in front of her. "Let me guess...you will offer me your body in exchange for your life. Am I right?"

"N-no. I just...You..." She couldn't explain the kiss to him so she just decided to ask something else. She looked into his eyes. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Her voice seemed to be asking, begging him to end her life.

He cupped her face and leaned his face to hers, until their foreheads were touching. He then whispered seductively, "Do you really want to die by my hand?"

"Anything to make his life bitter and end my suffering." Her answer made him ponder for a momment.

"Sasuke?" He noticed the frown formed on her face the momment he mentioned his brother's name. "I see."

He looked to his left for a momment before looking at her once more. "What exactly did he do to make you hate him? As far a I know, every girl likes him and -"

"Well I don't! Never did and never will!" Hinata screamed out of anger, which of course surprised Itachi.

_'For a girl as calm as her to hate my brother with passion. He must have done something horrible to her. But what?' _"Tell me Hinata what he did to you." He looked into her eyes, demanding an answer but she gaved him none. "Sigh. Look Hinata. I am still going to kill you. That is the main reason I am here, to kill you. So you might as well let out all of your anger and fustration with me. Cry if you must, talk your heart out before I kill. Maybe then you might some peace before you die."

She looked at him for a momment before speaking. "First...tell me why you are here? You said you were here to kill me and-"

"I learned that my brother got married. I knew he would try to form a family and would forget getting stronger in order to avenge our clan. I need him to take his avenger way once again and killing you will help him find it once more. I need to kill you, leave evidence that I killed you. Only then will my brother go after me once more.----Satifsfied with the answer? Now answer mine."

She just looked at him. _'Why does he want Sasuke to go after him? Isn't he afraid of his life?'_

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah. Well..." She looked away from Itachi, ashamed to reveal her secret. "He...He..." '_Should I say rape? No, that sounds too...'_ "He took me by force...against my will. Took away my..." She looked up at him. "When my family learned about this, he went and asked for my hand in marriage. I was forced to marry him in order to save the clan's name, to wash away my shame. Sasuke thought that he had redeemed himself when he married me, saving my...Hmph...honor. He took me and made me his, even when I wasn't ready for him. He acted as if he had never done anything wrong. He was just using me to satisfy his own needs. He tells me that he loves me and that he won't hurt me...yet he does everytime he makes me his. He...I hate him because he makes my life miserable." Hinata frown deepend. "You know...several minutes before I bumped into you...I was about to cheat on him with my ex-boyfriend, his best friend. Sigh...but then I realized that Naruto is just Sasuke. He only wants to use me, he only wants to satisfy his needs and does't even think of me, my feelings. Men are selfish."

_'So my little brother raped her. Hmn. He went that low to get what he wanted, hahaha, I guess we are not that different.--- I feel kind of bad for her. Her bad experience with my little brother has given her a wrong view of men. She has a emotional scar that won't heal. '_

"Not every man is the same." He said with an emotionless voice.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "That is what you say because you are a man, because Sasuke is your brother and you are just like him!" She hissed.

He chuckle. "Listen my Hime. You have a really wrong perspective of men. Just because you had a horrible experience with men, doesn't mean, you will always have the same experience. Just because I am a man doesn't mean that I go and use woman for my own pleasure." Hinata gaved him a look that told him she doubted his last statement. "Well...I do...but...thats different because that is their work and I pay...besides, I've only been with two and that is all. Hey, I am a man..." _'Oh, wrong thing to say.' _Hinata raised her brows and smiled. "...and I have needs, just like woman have needs." He couldn't believe he was giving some advise to his brother's wife.

"I see...I guess you are r-right...still..." Hinata looked at the ground and sighed.

"Hey, cheer up. You are going to die anyways, so you might as well live your last days happy." He tensed up when her face shot up and her face features became sad. Why did this affected him, he did not know.

She gaved him a small smile. "Thanks." Her eyes locked with his. "I...Guess that you...you will be my way of hurting Sasuke. Thank you for that and also for lifting my spirit and ending my mysery."

The edge of his mouth started to slightly lift. He slowly and gently cupped her face in his hands. "Not every man is the same." He leaned closer to her and kissed her. He parted from her just enough to look at her eyes. He loved what he saw in them; fear, surprise, exitement, hope...he loved her eyes, they couldn't hide anything. _'Is this the reason why my brother fell for her?'_ He leaned once more to her and pressed his lips against hers, gently kissing her. He then started gently nipping on her lower lip. He felt her body shiver, her back arch, and her hands crawl up his chest toward his neck.

Releasing her lips he took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her. She had curved her index finger over her lips and was looking at him.

_'She looks like a fragile doll. A very beautiful doll. --- I wonder if...'_

"Were you really planning on being unfaitful to him, just to hurt him?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "I-I was but..." Her eyes became sad once more.

"Here..." He leaned forward once more and kissed her. He back away once more and looked at her. _'You are too young and beautiful to suffer and be bitter_.' "Let me prove your perspective of man wrong." He started caressing her face before kissing her, deepening the kiss after a while. His hand started traveling through her hair as his tounge explored her mouth. Hinata moaned and suddenly her hands started automatically caressing his chest and his back.

Hinata's hand started lifting his shirt through his back, in an attempt to take his top off. He chuckled a bit, not parting from the kiss. He then started helping her take his top off, until he finally broke the kiss as he took it off.

The rest went on by instinct...the kisses, caresses, moaning, clothes being taken off, scratching, arching, groaning, ...An experience that would change Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. So Itachi is OOC. But who cares...its always the OOC that makes great fics. Isn't it?

REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!

P.S. Sorry if I take some time or don't respond to some of your reviews. I do read them but Lately I've been busy with classes. Thanks for your support!


	11. chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

**Forgiveness**

**Chpt 11**

**Fake emotions**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

----

Hinata's hand started lifting his shirt through his back, in an attempt to take his top off. He chuckled a bit, not parting from the kiss. He then started helping her take his top off, until he finally broke the kiss as he took it off.

The rest went on by instinct...the kisses, caresses, moaning, clothes being taken off, scratching, arching, groaning, ...An experience that would change Hinata.

----

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon a he finished he laid next to Hinata, face up. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he ran his hands through his dark hair in fustration. Hinata immediately turned her back on Itachi, laying on her side. She closed her eyes and pretened to fall asleep. There was a disturbing silence in the woods. He turned his face towards her and looked at her bared back. He carefully eyed the outline of her body, not missing any details. He slowly reached his hand towards her shoulder blade, only to have Hinata flinch at his touch. He immediately removed his hand away and growled in anger. Her reaction to his touch confirmed his conclusions.

He looked up at trees and the little visible sky. "You were faking." His words cause Hinata to tense a bit, yet she continued pretending to be asleep.

"You have become a good actor, but not that good." His eyes narrowed as his eyes looked at ther back. "Hmph, maybe Sasuke can fall for that...but not me." He noticed that Hinata didn't respond, but he knew well that she was just pretending to be asleep. So he decided to reach toward her back once more. This time, Hinata did not flinched at all when his fingers slowly and gently touched her shoulder. Seeing no reaction from her, he ran his fingers down slowly; he then stoped at her waist and brushed some grass that was stucked to her porcelain skin. A smirk then appeared on his face.

"I know you are awake." He then proceded to poke her on her side with his index finger, knowing that she would flinch. She did flinch and found that there was no way evade him and his 'talking'.

Finally giving up, she talked. "Fine! I am not asleep."

"Ah, see...this is much more better. Now we can talk." He then heard Hinata grunt.

He then sat up and looked around for a while, then looked at her huddled form. "Hinata? Was this your first time to do something like this...other than the bed of your house?" He asked with a teasing tone.

She sighed before sitting up too, her hands covering up her body; trying not to expose her body too much to him, even though he had already seen it. She looked at him, "No. My very first time was in the training grounds...when Sasuke..." She paused and looked away, showing that she didn't want to talk about the issue anymore. Seeing her reactiong, made him to immediately regret the question.

"Oh...well..." He started grabbing clothes that were near his reach. "...this was different from what he did." He then started dividing the clothes; his clothes and her clothes. "Here..." He handed Hinata some of her clothes, she got them and started dressing too. "...you see...your problem is that you are still letting your feelings toward Sasuke make you bitter." Hinata quickly turned to look at him, not understanding exactly what he said.

"Sigh...tell me Hinata...what did you feel when I caressed you? When I kissed you? Or how about when I was thrusting you?" He looked at her for a momment, expecting an answer.

She looked to the side. "Nothing." She then looked up at him. "Still, I don't see what that has to do with me being bitter. I don't see your point."

"----Thats the way you see things. ---- Look Hinata, your happiness is up to you. Your life was ruined by Sasuke but you are the one that will make your life with him happy or not. If you live hating for ever, then you will forever live a bitter life; when you can actually switch everything and actually try to live a happy life with him. Your mind is set up to hate Sasuke and to feel nothing or pure disgust toward his touches, kisses and stuff. The only problem is that you now automatically feel the same for anybody. You pretend to love, to feel and ejoy, when in reality you don't. You have shut yourself to any emotions, yet have put up a mask to fool others; that being Sasuke and me. Too bad for you that I was able to see through it..huh?"

Hinata was in awed by his words. "Aahh..." She had nothing to say.

-

* * *

-

The two had finished dressing and they just stood there looking at each other for a while.

"Well...aren't you going to kill me?" She asked him as she blinked a few times, nervousness showing.

"...Why should I? You just tricked me into saving your life by offering your body to me." He scoffed as he saw her reaction. Her eyes widened, more for being offended, rather than by being shock.

"E-Excuse me?" Hinata asked quite angry.

"With your acting and all...I liked it and was pleased. Although I would much rather have you with no acting at all." He got closer to her and leaned down toward her ear, whispering. "Maybe we can try another time, and perhaps then...you might find me quite more pleasuring." He then moved back and disappeared in a flash. Hinata blinked repeatedly, and then rubbed her eyes, looked around, yet there was no one around.

"...phew..." Hinata straighten her messy midnight blue hair as she started heading back home. 'I can make my own happiness? Hmph, easy for him to say.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, its me Rosii. I just wanted to let you all know I am in the hospital. I was getting sick constantly since last week. I was getting a horrible pain from the mouth of the stomach to all the sides. My back hurted so much! No mattered what I did or what position I sat or slept in, it hurted. I swear, I even think my eyes rolled back from the pain. At first it was only for a day or for a few hours. Sigh, so yeah...I finally got to the point where I thought I was having a heart attack because my body was shaking and I wanted to die from the pain. (Shivers...just thinking about the pain.) Good thing this happened when my roommate was in the room, I actually had her drive me to the emergency room (Since I didn't want the ambulance to come for me...since its expensive!). SO, yeah..I was attended immediately because of my constant crying, arching and twisting from the pain. I received morphine, and that felt like heaven. All my pain almost went away and I became drowsy.

So at the end, I was diagnosed with Pancriatis (I think that is how you spell it). So I've been in the hospital ever since Wed night. I still need to stay a few more days in the hospital. Right now I am not allowed to eat or drink anything, I am still alive because of the IV. They want to perform surgery, but I really fear surgery, so I refused to have it. So, yeah, I know I can face death if I get pancreatis again...but I rather risk it by eating healthier. I've never had surgery and don't want to have any.

So, all this time, I've had no cable in the hospital...so I had my roommate bring me my notebooks, pens, walkman, batteries, and cds (and underwear...since I am in a damn hospital gown all the time.).

I asked one of my friends to update some of my stories. I wrote on my notebook exactly how I want her to type my fics and I know that she will do a good job, since she knows my writting style.

Please thank my friend Maggie for typing the last part of this chapter and posting it for me. She will probably update this fic when she is able to, since she has to study.

P.S.: Those who have had Pancriatis...can understand exactly the unnexplainable pain I went through.

Anyways, thank you for reading my fic. Please review

review review review review review review review

thanks for your support.


	12. Only mine

I do not own Naruto

**Forgiveness**

**Chpt 12**

**Only mine**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

----

"With your acting and all...I liked it and was pleased. Although I would much rather have you with no acting at all." He got closer to her and leaned down toward her ear, whispering. "Maybe we can try another time, and perhaps then...you might find me quite more pleasuring." He then moved back and disappeared in a flash. Hinata blinked repeatedly, and then rubbed her eyes, looked around, yet there was no one around.

"...phew..." Hinata straighten her messy midnight blue hair as she started heading back home. _'I can make my own happiness? Hmph, easy for him to say.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Naruto walked into the Uchiha district and headed toward the compound that belonged to Sasuke. Hinata had left in such a hurry and such a horrible state; he was worried. He knew he had done something wrong but didn't know what; he needed to know if Hinata was alright. As he walked, he passed an abandon Uchiha police station, another abandon pharmacy, a small empty house and finally he reached his destination. He walked up to the front door and knock several times, until somebody slowly opened the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his face; he was not pleased at all to see him. Naruto was once Hinata's boyfriend and so, he didn't want Naruto near his house but specially, near _his_ wife.

Naruto gaved him a weak smile while he scratched the left side of his head, just above his ear. "Eh...hey Sasuke...uhm..." Naruto leaned toward the right just a bit, trying to peek behind Sasuke; hoping he might see Hinata but nothing. As soon as Naruto noticed Sasuke growl under his breath, he composed himself again. "Sasuke...has...has Hinata come home already?"

Sasuke scowl deepend, he did not like the fact that Naruto was outside his compound asking for his wife. The nerve! "Why should you care?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto; he needed to let him know that he wanted him to back away and to leave **his** wife alone.

Although, his _dear _blonde hair friend didn't get the hidden message. "Huh? Oh...uhm, well. Hinata came to my house this morning and -" Naruto was cut by a slamming door. Sasuke had shut the door on his face, leaving him speechless. "Geez! What is your problem Sasuke-bastard! I just wanted to check on Hinata and see if she was doing alright." He tried knocking on the door again but this time the door didn't open again, so at the end, he just gaved up and went back home.

-

Sasuke was angry, really angry. His wife had gone to her ex-boyfriend's house and he was not feeling that confident anymore. Sure, Hinata had been more loving towards him and seemed to start loving him back...yet...he couldn't help but feel insecure. "She went to his house...why? ---Did she sleep with him?" An image of Hinata in Naruto's arm appeared in his mind; he slightly shook his head, trying to get rid of the image.

He decided that he needed to clear his mind, so he went to the backyard and trained. His training would consist of beating a pole, as he imagine the dobe's face on it. Now that, was sure to calm him down a bit.

-o-

Hinata was walking through the busy streets of Konoha, still thinking about what Itachi had told her. She was surprised that Itachi had known she was faking; Sasuke and even Naruto never even seemed to realized that. When she had gone to Naruto, she was hoping that maybe, she could hurt Sasuke but failed completely. Well...fail...not really, since she did get to sleep with Itachi and that would be even worst than sleeping with Naruto. Yet, she was afraid...afraid that Sasuke or anyone would find out, since Itachi was a missing nin and he had killed mostly his entire clan. If Sasuke knew that she slept with Itachi, he would definately have no mercy with her, compare to what he would do if she had slept with Naruto. So, in a way, she knew that she wouldn't be in so much trouble if she had slept with Naruto...but Itachi was something else. If she told Sasuke and he told the Hokage or the people...she would be punished or perhaps banished. No, she definately couldn't tell Sasuke about this.

She suddenly stopped her walk as a though came to mind, _'What if Itachi returns to Konoha and tells Sasuke?'_ She dropped her head and sighed, "My life just keeps on going from bad to worst and its all my fault." She resumed walking afterwards.

As she walked, some people were given her weird looks; she didn't understand why, that is until a young guy had the nerve to tell her. Even though, he was mocking her, but at least she got the point. "Hmph, rough sex, huh? You might want to take a shower and change clothes." With that, the young guy left her as he laughed.

Careful that nobody catched her, she tried sniffing her jacket. The only smell she could smell was sweat and dirt...there wasn't anything wrong with that! Suddenly she caught the smell of something, it almost went unnoticeable by her but it was there...something she recognized. The same scent that filled the room after being intimate with Sasuke, that scent that would get stuck in Sasuke's, as well as her body until a shower was taken. Her eyes widen. She had, in a certain way, become accustomed to the smell that it became imperceptable to her. She had been walking around town with that scent and to make things worst, she saw her reflection on window of a store; she was a mess, her capri pants were rip a bit on the side, the back of her pant as well as her top was somewhat torned.

She needed to get home quickly, she needed to get away from all this people, she needed a shower badly and clean clothes; she needed to get home quickly. She started running fast toward the Uchiha district, hoping not to encounter Sasuke on the way or at home.

---

Hinata had finally arrived home and didn't see any signs of Sasuke in the house. She gaved a loud sigh and headed toward the room; she immediately grabbed clean clothes and headed toward the shower. She needed to get rid of the evidence of her 'crime'.

-o-

Sasuke was in the backyard training when he felt Hinata's presence enter the compound. He felt her go around the house; probably looking for him; then finally settling in their room.

_'So she is back.'_ A scowl adorned his face as he remembered Naruto's visit earlier. _'I need to clear this out...but...I just need to be a little bit discreet about this. I have to find if she is hidding anything from me. I'll find a way to trap her and catch her in a lie...if she is lying to me.'_ With this in mind he headed inside.

---

As he made his way to their room, he started thinking on how to catch her in a lie. He started plotting how he would approach the subject.

He slidded the door open and entered the room, slidding it close once inside. He started walking towards the bed and sat on it, facing the bathroom door, waiting for her.

After a few minutes he heard the water stop running, then some shuffling, some silence, then some more shuffling and finally the door opened. Before Sasuke stood a clean and startled Hinata with a towel wrapped on her head.

"S-Sasuke...ah...when did you get here?" She asked as she tried to relax a bit.

"I was here all along." He simply stated as he continue watching her, which of course made Hinata nervous.

She diverted her eyes toward the side, "Ah."

There was silence in the room for a while and Hinata was feeling uncomfortable.

"What did you do today?" Hinata's head snapped towards Sasuke's direction and she looked at him for a while, almost afraid that he might know something.

"...I..." She knew she needed to evade his questions and be careful in answering. If she was not careful she might say something that will incriminate her. "I went around town and did some stuff."

_'Stuff? Like what? Go to Naruto's place? Sleep with him?' _ Sasuke's eyes narrowed for an instant before returning to normal, Hinata noticed this and became suspicious. _'Does he know something?'_

"Hn." Sasuke looked indiffent and didn't say anymore.

"...Why do you ask?" Her question caught his attention, as he turned to look at her with a small scowl plaster on his face.

"What, don't I have a right to know where my wife is? Or with who she is?" He spat out, only to realize he had spoiled his plan to subtly catch her lying. When Hinata's eyes widen in realization, he knew he was screwed.

"Ahh, so you are jealous, eh?" Hinata gaved him a playful smile. _'Oh and here I thought he knew something about Itachi. Crazy me.'_

Sasuke didn't answer, he just stayed quiet and looked away.

Hinata walked up to him and sat next to him on the bed. She laid her head his shoulder, giving a small sigh she asked, "Sasuke...are you afraid that I might run into somebody else's arms, when I have you?"

He tilted his head towards her, "It might happen."

Hinata gaved a low laugh, _'If you only knew it did happened. I can't believe it, if you are suffering right now with doubts, I bet you would suffer more if you knew the truth. Sigh, too bad that I can't tell you about Itachi.' _Her hands wrapped around Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke, don't be foolish."

"...Naruto came looking for you."

She stayed quiet for a momment, she didn't know if Naruto had told Sasuke about her going to his apartment. She could lie and pretend she was surprised, but then again, if Naruto did tell Sasuke, then he would call her a lier. No, she couldn't take that chance.

She leaned away from him, causing him to turn around and look at her. His dark eyes locked with her pale ones. They looked at each other for a while, until Hinata silence.

Looking straight into his eyes, she said in a sad tone, "I didn't sleep with Naruto, if that is what you are worry about."

Sasuke's eyes widen for a momment, only to blink them back to normal. The way she had said it made him feel...guilty...like he had been accusing her unfairly. His eyes darted away from Hinata's. He couldn't look at her straight in the eyes. He had been assuming things, doubting Hinata before asking her and hearing her side.

"So your the jeolous type, huh?" She asked in a playful tone, trying to catch Sasuke's attention. Yet, Sasuke didn't turn towards her. To him, her tone, although playful, was mocking. It was as if she was mocking him...pointing a weakness and laughing in his face.

"Tell me Sasuke..." her tone turned serious, "is Naruto the only one that makes you feel uncomfortable? Jealous? Is he the only one you fear could rip me away from your side? ... Is it because we used to date?"

Sasuke slowly turned to her, "No." She looked into his eyes, waiting for him to explain. "I...-Sigh-...I am jealous of every guy. You are very beautiful and unique. I just...sigh..." Sasuke rolled his eyes in desperation. How could he explain what he felt without making himself look more pathetic. Impossible.

He soon snap out of his trance as he heard Hinata laugh. "So...do you also think I slept with Kiba?" Hinata asked in a playful tone, trying to relax Sasuke.

He looked at her for a while before raising a brow and asking, "Did you?"

"Nope." She beamed.

There was silence for a few seconds, only to be fallowed by a question, "Shino?"

"No." With her playful tone, he was finally starting to get the hang of this 'game'. He gaved her a small smile, "What about...Neji?"

Hinata's eyes widen, "Huh, no...nada." She then gaved a small laugh.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ehhhh...nope."

"Chouji?"

"Uhm... No."

"Kakashi?"

- They continued their little 'game' until mostly every male in Konoha was mention.-

"No Sasuke, I have not slept with any of those guys. Satisfy?" She asked with surety. She had not lied and she knew well that he noticed this.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hmph. Fine, so now I know you haven't slept with any of those guys. Yet, what about Sakura, Ino or even your sensei?"

Hinata's eyes almost bulged out, "WHAT???"

Sasuke just shrugged, "Who knows. I just have to make sure I didn't end up marrying a lesbian."

"Sasuke!" Hinata gaved him a playful hit.

He gaved her a small smile before becoming serious, causing Hinata to do the same.

"It is good to know that you are mine and only mine. --- It should always be that way." Hinata blinked a few times. His voice seemed to be sending a warning; telling her to stay loyal to him or else. "You are mine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You guys probably don't even remember me. I think I have lost my touch on writting fics. I noticed I couldn't spell or write things, the way I used to. I think I need to start writting more, just to get the hang of writting once more. It has been almost a year, has it not?

Oh, well.

Please forgive my horrible grammar. --'


End file.
